


Didn't know it did that!

by InkyCreatures



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Medical Procedures, Semi-established relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Abraham and Johann have been stretching their romantic muscles for a few months now. Mostly sickly sweet gestures and the rare amounts of PDA much to the gagging Hellboy's dismay.So Abraham doesn't think much of the annual health exam for the "Specialty" BRPD agents, even thinking that having a relationship with Johann will make the whole event less embarrassing.He cursed himself as he sat on the examination table with a face burning like hellfire.
Relationships: Johann Krauss/Abe Sapien
Kudos: 1





	Didn't know it did that!

Abe tutted as a pancake was thrown his way, the breakfast food slapping against an old movie poster and sliding down the wall. "I'm fine! I don't need no damn exam" Hellboy said through a muffled mouth full, pointing his oversized fork at his pseudo brother standing with his arms crossed. "Medical exam? Honestly, you think I wasn't a freak from hell or something" He continued, gesturing wildly at Liz as she came out of the bathroom. "It's not a big deal Red" The fiery woman replied as she investigated a chocolate bar from the growing pile. "I'm getting butt naked in front of Abe's robot boyfriend" Red grumbled making Liz snicker and Abe roll his eyes.

Abe quietly hummed as Liz dropped to the seat beside her partner, the two of them focusing on a fiery explosive movie coming up on one of the many screens. Thankfully one not hidden by the swarm of cats that hugged the old tv units for warmth. "Well I should be off then" Abe cringed as the sound of metal ripping apart in the form of an explosion blasted from the television set. "Oh c'mon, watch the movie, it's got a nerd somewhere" Hellboy teased, ignoring the shake of Abraham's head. "I'm going to head up to the medical office early, I would like to have an early morning swim and they always get so bothered when I go to the unit wet" Abe explained as he headed over to the door. "Let johann know I don't cough on command".

The hallways were quiet and mostly empty. This time of night was strange at the Bureau, it was as if all agents familiar faded into their rooms and the harder night guards and armed agents trotted through the dimmed halls at random. The sound of their leather boots hitting the smooth tile sending small shocks of anxiety through Abe's body. Most of them respected or at least feared Hellboy but Abe didn't have the same figure in the organisation. He was intelligent and useful in some situations but his odd appearance and knowledge of the occult did not paint him in the best light amongst agents.

Johann was a bit of a rarity and he was often treated much like Abraham until his combat skills where known. Not many agents wanted to whisper insults or shove shoulders after seeing the almost perfect imprint of Red's face in a locker door. Seeing him unsuited was also a tad haunting, a joyful German form of smokey mist strolling through the shower block was enough to make a few agents lose at least some sanity.

Abraham stopped in front of the medical examination room door. Would it be rude to open the door unannounced? He pondered his course of action before being startled at the opening of the sliding door. "Ah, Liebling! I was not expecting you" The German spoke in his bouncy accented voice. Abe chuckled, nervous for a reason he wasn't aware of, "Oh that's alright, I'll come back for my exam tomorrow". Johann shifted, crossing his suited arms " I believe I can squeeze in another exam before I retire" He turned and gestured as he walked back into the room. 

"I don't want to be a bother Johann," Abe said as he followed him into the sterile room, a sense of fear biting at his ankles. "Nonsense Abraham, It was good thinking. Agents are quick to get their wards into examinations in the morning" Johann picked up his clipboard, putting the speciality agent report under its clasp. He tapped the plastic-covered exam table, gesturing for Abe to sit on the surface. 

He pulled himself up onto the material, the sticky plastic cover pressing uncomfortably against his skin. He waited patiently for Johann's attentions, hands politely resting on his knees. Krauss goes through the motions like usual, starting with Abe's face features. Using a tongue depressor to push Abraham's small purple tongue down, examining both the non-human Trachea opening and the sharp conical teeth that lined Abe's jaw. Abraham flexes his jaw muscles as Johann disposes of the depressor, watching the doctor carefully.

Johann returns, metallic and rubber gloves moving Abe's head while examining the amphibians large blue eyes. They were mostly a deep blue, similar to the hue of his skin but it would be impossible to not notice the flecks of golden yellow that bled through the blue. Abraham noticed his stagnant form, tilting his head curiously. Johann gently caresses the side of Abe's face he is holding "You are so Beautiful, Agent Sapien". Abe's eyes widened in surprise before he chuckled, "If you think so". Johann leaned in closer " I think it more than you could ever imagine". Abe's heart skipped a beat before he shoved Klauss playfully.

Johann continued his examination but Abe found himself feeling strange. Heat swelled in his face and chest while an uncomfortable tightening spanned over his lower abdomen. Johann's cold hand pressed against Abe's chest, Abe taking a shivering breath that caught the doctors attention. "Everything alright Liebling?" Abe replies with a curt nod, squeezing his thighs together. The amphibian tries to make conversation to distract from these new and uncomfortable feelings, "I didn't think you were this kind of doctor". Johann hummed with a whir of his gas valves "They prefer me to perform examinations on the special departments, in case someone decides to kick a hole through the doctors head" Johann explained as he picked up his clipboard. 

"Now how about your thigh, if I remember correctly you were impaled through the leg recently," Johann asked curiously. Abe groaned as if embarrassed, Res had genuinely thought the small harpoon gun wasn't functional when he aimed it. "It's healed mostly, not as fast as usual". Johann gestured for Abe to show him the wound, unable to roll the spandex material upwards he shifted the fabric down his leg, attempting to keep himself somewhat covered. 

Johann uses his hands to feel over the raised skin, still somewhat darker than the teal and cream coloured skin around it. Abe gasps, causing Johann to retract his hands. "Does it still hurt? Perhaps I should get some pain relief" the doctor shifted to one of the locked cabinets before noticed the gaze heavy on Abrahams's face. "Abe?" He questioned as he placed a calming hand on top of Abrahams. "I uh, I'm not sure what's going on" Abe admits, as an embarrassed flush covers his face. "I think I'm coming down with something," He says as he uncomfortably squeezes his legs together. When he does so he feels electric shock travel up through his stomach, causing him to spread his legs to dislodge the feeling.

Both Johann and Abe stared down at it before Abraham let out a rather undignified screech. Johann tried to remain quiet as he watched the writhing tentacle lay curiously across Abe's thigh. "WHAT IS THAT!" Abe yelped as he tried scrambling back, Johann attempted to steady him. Placing a hand on his shoulder and one on his thigh but when the tentacle wrapped around the cold bronze of his wrist cuff there was another unholy screech. Johann moved the sensitive organ down to the leathery texture of his hand, firmly squeezing the blue flesh. Abe's eyes almost rolled back into his skull, his mouth agape as a surprising moan left his mouth. 

Johann watched as if enraptured by the erotic art before him, vision gently sifting from the light milkiness of Abe's thighs to the dripping slit that the tentacle had erupted from. While one hand kept the writhing tendril at bay, the other slipped between Abe's thigh. Caressing a cold fingertip down the blossoming opening, translucent drips coated his fingers in moments. Abe gasped again, his clawed fingertips ripping through the plastic sheet. 

"Johann" The way he moaned his name captured Klauss' attention completely and made him realise what he was doing. His hands snapped to Abe's firm thighs. "I apologise!" He stated louder than he intended, watching the panting Sapien for any signs of discomfort. Abraham was leaned back against the examination table, legs spread and eyes full of an emotion he wasn't completely aware of yet. "Please?" Abe asked in a sweet voice that short-circuited Johann for a moment. 

Johann leaned forward, watching the fear and excitement flicker across his strange features. There was so much going on in his mind, but all he could focus on was the sweet pressure of Johanns hand on his... He didn't even know what the damn thing was, but it felt good. Johann slipped his hand down the silky flesh, unpractised, he was wary of how much pressure he applied to the unknown organ. He tightened his grip around the base of it, gently relaxing it as he easily slid upwards. One of Abe's hands came to grip Johann's wrist, not sure if he wanted to ask for more or take the hand away.

Gently Johann leaned in, secured between thighs that pulled him closer. He was tempted to remove his gloves, let his ectoplasm spread out and touch with freedom. Yet his own hands offered him a firm grip along the slippery surface. Abe's mouth grew dry as noises he didn't think fell from his tongue. Chitters and deep-chested purrs rumbled out of his throat and Johann was captivated. He watched as Abe's delicate fins flickered in glowing patterns, the dark blue underside of his gills fluttering. "Ah Liebling" Johann spoke quietly, placing a firm hand over Abe's soft thigh.

"You are outstanding like this" Johann complimented and for once his praise didn't earn him a reaction of shyness rather a deep moan and a thrust up into his palm. It was exhilarating in a way Johann hadn't experienced in so long the feeling was almost new. It zapped through his misty form so quick it almost electrified his suit. He watched as the rubber and metal of his hands became shiny with fluids as the winding tentacle slipped through his palm over and over again. 

Abe Buckled, sitting up sharply. He released a hiss as the pressure was taken off his entire being. Johann watched with fascination as the translucent fluid splattered across Abe's stomach and enjoyed the sensation of Abe's pulse pump though the flushed flesh. He gently flexed his hand around it, watching the light shift off his wet glove. Abe rested his forehead on Johann's shoulder, slowing his breathing down.

"Mm, that was..." Abe spoke quietly before reeling back, staring blankly at the glass face of his lover. "I...what!" His head snapped down to the retreating flesh. "That's not! Supposed to happen!" He yelped and slammed his thighs closed. "It was a thrilling surprise none the less," Johann chuckled, pressing his hands into the tense muscle of Abe's back. "I don't know what came over me" Abe stuttered, placing his webbed hands on the chest plate of Johann's suit.

"I've had... Multiple tests on that region of my anatomy and have never seen such a reaction" Abe explained, watching as Johann used a towel to wipe off the excess fluid, humming an old German folk tune as he did so. "Perhaps it wasn't the correct time... Or the right tester" he teased as he made a show of wiping off his hands. Abe licked his dry lips with a thoughtful gaze towards Johann.

"Perhaps some more vigorous testing is required then Doctor"


End file.
